Blood Kiss
by brunamfp
Summary: Se o mundo não te desse escolhas? Se o Universo te obrigasse a se tornar um monstro? Se este livre arbítrio do qual todos falam é uma mera ilusão? Quem você escolhe ser? A presa ou o caçador?
1. Por Trás Da Porta

A dor latente na lateral de meu corpo crescia e crescia... Aos poucos começava a sentir as pontas de meus dedos formigando. Meus olhos lutavam para permanecerem abertos e a minha visão alternava-se entre um leve embaçado e um super embaçado. Mesmo assim meu pé direito ainda pisava fundo no acelerador e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era: "Continue!".

A minha sorte descansava no fato de que, daqui até o meu destino, a estrada era uma linha reta. Nada de curvas desnecessárias que provavelmente só fariam o meu estado piorar. Conforme passava o tempo, cada vez mais tinha certeza de que, no entanto, apenas sorte não seria o suficiente para a minha sobrevivência.

É nessas horas, quando estamos no limiar entre a vida e a morte, que começamos a perceber que puro instinto (como simplesmente continuar) não vai te manter acordado e começamos a procurar em nossas memórias por lembranças consideravelmente boas que nos prendam nesse mundo...

\- Seu pai vai cuidar de você, - uma voz suave percorreu meus ouvidos. – Nós duas sabemos que não sou uma boa mãe.

\- Nem de longe! – Concordei com um tom carregado de frustração e rancor. Mesmo sendo verdade, era difícil reconhecer que estava sendo abandonada na porta da casa do meu pai. E mesmo concordando que aquilo era o melhor pra mim, demorei a admitir que ter sido largada lá foi um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida. Pena que eles não duram muito.

Rastejei para fora do carro segurando meu ferimento com a mão direta. Achei que o acesso até a porta da frente daquela casa velha e acabada seria o meu fim. Não aguentava mais um minuto se quer... Um passo... Um inflar de meus pulmões. Eu ia morrer! E jogava toda a culpa desse fato em cima de uma única pessoa.

O motor daquela carranca velha roncou para longe de mim, sumindo ao dobrar a esquina. Respirei fundo, pois sabia que nunca mais veria a minha mãe e com isso poderia enfim ser uma garota de quinze anos normal. Ir à escola, fazer amigos, ter um acompanhante para o baile de final de ano eram, naquela época, meus maiores desejos. Pena que nada durou muito!

Bati meu punho na porta de madeira e estava tão fraca que senti os ossos de meus dedos prestes a se quebrarem no ritmo do barulho emitido do outro lado.

Diferente daquela casa caindo aos pedaços, a porta branca que se abriu diante de meus olhos revelou um lar bem aconchegante. De baixo do batente estava papai, que me esperava com um semblante sério, mas que, de certa forma, parecia bem aliviado. Nós dois já havíamos sofrido demais nas mãos de Lydia e ele finalmente me teria só pra ele... Pena que tudo durou tão pouco!

Respirei fundo... Uma última vez antes de toda a minha visão escurecer. Só tive tempo de reconhecer um rosto aparecendo entre a fresta de madeira e exclamei:

\- Bobby!

Meus olhos se fecharam e eu dormi.


	2. O Beijo-Do-Demônio

O final de tarde parecia que seria mais calmo do que o normal. Nada naquele sossegado dia tinha interferido nos planos de Bobby de ficar assistindo TV e tomando cerveja. O telefone – marcado com a etiqueta FBI – não tocara uma vez se quer e a programação do canal aberto não estava lá tão ruim. É, o dia estava bom...

Pena que dias bons não duram!

Um ronco grave de um motor – que Bobby identificou ser de um 4x4 – soou do lado de fora. Caçadores iam e vinham e apareciam de surpresa em sua casa com frequência, mas preocupação nunca é demais... Principalmente para aqueles praticantes desta profissão. Sem contar que existiam um milhão de possibilidades para aquele barulho de carro e a maioria delas não agradava o instinto de Bobby.

Lentamente ele se levantou do sofá surrado, estendendo o braço e largando a cerveja para substituir por uma espingarda de cano serrado. Seus passos leves foram em direção à porta e, antes que pudesse alcançar a maçaneta, ouviu batidas fracas vindas do outro lado.

Seu coração parou por um instante. Bobby não era nem um pouco burro e nem um pouco inexperiente para sair abrindo a porta de sua casa a qualquer campainha que tocava. Esticou o pescoço em direção a uma pequena abertura na madeira e olhando para o lado de fora viu uma figura alta, mas curvada, escorregando pelo batente.

Assustado, seu coração parou novamente. Ele reconhecera aqueles cabelos escuros e aqueles olhos castanhos que lutavam para se manterem abertos. Seus dedos, apressados, largaram a espingarda para abrirem a porta.

– Bobby! – Uma voz fraca e rouca emanou daqueles lábios rosados. A garota, que suava feito uma torneira aberta, estava para desmaiar e ele temia que o motivo para tal fosse terrível demais para que ele pudesse ajuda-la.

O corpo esguio caiu no chão com um baque estrondoso. Estrondoso até demais para uma criatura tão pequena. Bobby dobrou os joelhos em sua direção e, puxando-a pelo braço, carregou-a para dentro, repousando o corpo imóvel no sofá onde antes ele bebia cerveja tranquilamente.

– Ah não, garota! – Ele reclamou com medo. Sua camiseta estava regada em seu próprio sangue. Os cabelos pretos, molhados de suor. No ombro, uma enorme ferida que em muito lembrava uma mordida. – Sem essa agora!

Pegando o celular no bolso, teclou rapidamente três números, que o direcionaram para a discagem rápida: "Dean". A linha tocou três ou quatro vezes quando a morena no sofá começou a balbuciar:

– Bobby? – Ela chamou, ainda de olhos fechados. Os únicos músculos que se mexiam eram seus lábios. – Bobby?

Voltando seu olhar para a menina, Bobby estendeu uma mão em direção a dela, agarrando seus dedos finos com os seus grossos e calejados. A outra mão segurava o celular no ouvido, que tocara mais umas seis vezes antes de ser atendido.

– Dean? – Bobby exclamou receoso. – Dean, preciso de ajuda!

– Bobby? – Uma voz intensa soara do outro lado da linda. – Algum problema? Está tudo bem?

– Dean, preciso que me faça um favor. – O pânico tomava conta de seu tom. Quanto mais tempo perdesse, menos chances a garota tinha de sobreviver. – Preciso que traga verbena e um pouco de beijo-do-demônio. Rápido!

– Bobby, qual o problema? – Dean perguntou aflito. Ele sabia que aquela combinação raramente significava boa coisa.

– Agora não posso explicar! Preciso disso o mais rápido possível! – Bobby tornou a pedir, dessa vez mais ríspido e temeroso.

Sem dar muita abertura para perguntas, Bobby desligou o celular, voltando toda a sua atenção para a morena, que embora ainda muito fraca, aos poucos abria os olhos e recobrava um pouco da consciência.

– Bobby, - ela choramingou . – Eu fiz merda!

– É, tô vendo! – Ele respondeu, segurando sua mão com força.

– Tinham... – Ela tossiu. - Crianças no parque... – Ela fechou os olhos, liberando uma lágrima espessa que escorreu por sua bochecha. – O que raios crianças fazem num parque de noite?

– Não faço idéia. – Ele tentou manter o tom o mais natural possível. – Mas onde raios você encontrou um chupa-cabra?

A experiência daquele velho caçador era visivelmente considerável. Não é qualquer um que identifica uma criatura apenas por sua mordida. Principalmente quando o ferimento dessa mordida já está infeccionado e inchado.

– Não muito longe daqui, - Ela sofreu para responder. – Numa bosta de um parque urbano! Com crianças! Para todo o lado.

As unhas, pintadas de preto, cravaram a pele da mão de Bobby. A garota estava, claramente, sentindo a maior dor de sua vida.

– Devia ser um belo de um chupa-cabra pra fazer um estrago desse tamanho, - Bobby comentou, mais apontando para si mesmo do que informando a garota. Examinava seu ombro com cuidado.

– Era uma matilha inteira deles, Bobby – Ela respondeu, respirando fundo, como quem tenta ao máximo não vomitar.

Chupa-cabras não são criaturas que vivem em matilha. Pelo contrário, são criaturas que presam a solidão. Caçam sozinhos. Sua força não está nos números. São fortes, brutos e extremamente letais. E mesmo assim, aquela garota tinha sobrevivido a um grupo deles.

– Cinco ou seis, não me lembro bem.

– Garota, você é uma tremenda de uma caçadora se o que você diz é verdade.

Uma risada nasalada saiu de Bobby, que logo foi acompanhada pela morena. O menor esforço que ela fazia já parecia ser mais do que excessivo. Ela choramingou novamente.

– Leelah – Bobby suspirou. A garota, pequena e delicada, tinha mais força do que ele imaginava. Apesar disso, ela ainda estava à beira de um colapso, lutando pelo último fio de vida que lhe sobrara. Ele deixou escapar uma lágrima. – Não faça isso comigo, Leelah! O que eu vou falar pro seu pai?

A garota não respondeu. Ela nem mesmo havia pensado sobre isso. Se ela morresse naquele momento, a última coisa que ela teria dito para ele seria: "Você é um idiota, e eu não convivo com idiotas". Deus, como ela se arrependia daquilo. Aliás, era a única coisa da qual Leelah se arrependia. Mas ela era filha de quem era e "Orgulho" era o sobrenome da família. Voltar atrás não era uma opção. Pelo menos não até agora.

– Bobby, - ela suspirou uma última vez, antes de sua força ser drenada, de novo, a zero. – Preciso que ligue para o meu pai... – Ela engoliu em seco. – E para a minha mãe.

A palavra "mãe" saiu de sua garganta como uma navalha. Ela não tinha mãe. Quer dizer, não no sentido mais comum da palavra: mulher cuja existência se resume em cuidar e amar uma criança.

– Leelah! – Bobby respondeu um pouco surpreso. – Ninguém tem idéia de onde a sua mãe está. Ninguém a vê há mais de sete anos.

Leelah sabia disso. Sabia muito bem. Sua mãe tinha o dom de sumir e se manter escondida. Ela mesma já tentara, em algumas ocasiões, encontrá-la. Obviamente, se lhe perguntarem, ela negará o fato de que alguma vez em sua vida se preocupou pela pessoa que lhe deu à luz. As duas eram como água e óleo desde o dia em que Leelah abriu os olhos pela primeira vez.

– Bobby, - Leelah começou, - Eu vim dirigindo desde ontem à noite até aqui. Em menos de duas horas essa ferida no ombro vai estar tão podre e infestada de bactérias de chupa-cabra, que não vai haver beijo-do-demônio que me salve.

Leelah tossiu! Parecia que um pedaço de sua alma havia saído junto com as gotas de sangue que escaparam por seus lábios. Bobby percebera que a vida de Leelah se esvaía aos poucos. Era só uma questão de tempo para que ela dormisse e nunca mais acordasse.

– Leelah, - Bobby tentou se explicar. – Sua mãe não quer ser encontrada. Ela é uma bela de uma bruxa. Acredite em mim... – ele apertou seus dedos em torno do pulso da garota. – Eu mesmo já tentei rastreá-la algumas vezes. É impossível. É como se ela simplesmente não existisse.

Bobby não entendia muito bem porque Leelah queria tanto falar com a mãe justo agora. Talvez fosse apenas uma questão de "beira da morte", ou simplesmente ela estivesse pronta para perdoar Lydia. Porém as duas não se falavam há muito tempo e nem faziam questão de saber uma da outra. Era como se fossem duas estranhas...

Leelah sabia que Bobby tinha razão. Ele sempre tinha razão. Seu canto da boca, sujo de sangue, ergueu-se num sorriso. Um sorriso fraco e quase imperceptível. Ela estava no fim...

Um ruído na porta despertou Bobby dos pensamentos ruins e trouxe consigo um sentimento esperançoso. Quase que um alívio... Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido para essa garota afinal.

– Bobby! – Um chamado veio do lado de fora da casa e o velho correu em direção a porta de madeira. Ele reconhecia muito bem aquela voz.

– Dean, Sam! – Ele exclamou, finalmente mitigado. Notou então um pacote de papel pardo enrolado debaixo do braço do rapaz mais alto, que tinha no rosto uma expressão nem um pouco agradável e, aparentemente, bem confusa.

Sem tempo para explicar, Bobby agarrou o pacote e adentrou a sala, indo em direção ao sofá onde Leelah descansava. Os rapazes, já acostumados com o lugar e íntimos do velho, o seguiram.

– Trouxeram tudo que eu pedi? – Perguntou enquanto abria o pacote apressado.

– Eh... – Dean, transtornado, começou a responder. – Sim! E não foi nem um pouco fácil encontrar beijo-do-demônio. Para a sua sorte...

Mas fora interrompido por Sam, que aproximara-se dois passos, só para ter certeza de que o que ele via era realmente o que ele imaginava: uma garota coberta em sangue, semi-morta no sofá de Bobby.

– Ahn, Bobby, - ele perguntou, um pouco retraído. - Quem é essa?

O velho, no entando, não respondera de imediato. Estava ocupado demais amacetando folhas de verbena nas palmas das mãos e colocando-as cuidadosamente no ombro ferido de Leelah.

– Uma amiga, - o velho levantou-se. Rumou então para a cozinha enquanto retirava o ramo de beijo-do-demônio do pacote. Alcançando um pote e um pilão, arrancou duas ou três folhas da planta de cor escura quando se virou para os rapazes: - Sam, vou precisar da sua ajuda.

Sem pestanejar, Sammy foi em seu auxílio, sabendo exatamente o que Bobby queria que ele fizesse. Pegou então o pote e o pilão e começou a amassar algumas folhas.

Dean, por outro lado, não saiu do lado do sofá. Parecia que examinava a garota cuidadosamente, para ver se descobria o que raios havia acontecido com ela. Mal percebera que Bobby tinha sumido em algum outro cômodo da casa quando perguntou:

– Amiga, hum - Dean debochou. Mal sabia ele que a garota deitada em sua frente não estava incosciente. - O que vocês andaram fazendo para ela estar tão fodida assim?

– Nada que seja da sua conta, - Ela respondeu um pouco nervosa. No entanto, não tinha a intenção de parecer rude. Era só a dor excruciante falando mais alto que o seu bom senso.

– Leelah, - Bobby, que havia retornado com livros e potes nas mãos, apresentou-os: - Estes são Sam e Dean Winchester. Filhos do John.

Dean abriu um sorriso largo quando ouviu ser apresentado, como se o simples fato de o conhecÊ-lo fosse o momento mais importante da vida de alguém. Mal sabia ele que Leelah não havia gostado nem um pouco de tê-lo conhecido. Ela não tinha problemas apenas com os próprios pais.

– Filhos do John? - Ela pareceu um pouco surpresa e um tanto transtornada. - Eu nem sabia que John Winchester tinha filhos! O que mais esse filho da puta escondeu de mim?

Para Sam, o jeito como Leelah falara de John deixava claro que os dois não eram apenas conhecidos.

– Você conheceu o nosso pai? - Sam perguntou, ainda ocupado com a mistura de beijo-do-demônio.

– Conheci, - Ela respondeu tentando se erguer e sentar. Péssima idéia! Todo o lado direito de seu corpo queimou e ela sabia que deveria ter permanecido imóvel. - E ela era um insolente!

Sam fez menção de que diria alguma coisa... Estava curioso demais para deixar a conversa acabar por ali. Mas Bobby o interrompeu, puxando o pote de sua mão e misturando-o com uma geléia nojenta de cor avermelhada que trouxera de seu escritório. A mistura que virava o beijo-do-demônio com a geléia tinha um cheiro forte e Leelah começara a passar mal. Como se não bastasse toda a dor e desconforto, ela ainda teria cheiro de remédio caseiro de caçador.

Bobby ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, tirando o excesso de verbena que já estava em seu ombro e substituindo-a pela solução que acabara de preparar. Leelah sentiu seu ombro arder no momento em que o remédio tocara a sua pele, mas um alívio instantâneo fez a dor diminuir de dez para oito e isso já era grande coisa.

– Pelo amor de Deus, Bobby, - ela reclamou. - Que merda é essa?

– A merda que vai salvar a sua vida, - Bobby respondeu sem tirar os olhos da ferida.

Aos poucos o cheiro forte da solução ia sumindo e a ardência no ombro de Leelah passava. A dor, embora mais fraca, ainda estava presente, lembrando-a de que ela tinha sido vítima de uma criatura nada amigável.

– Pronto! - Bobby levantou-se depois de finalizar um curativo copm gaze e esparadrapo. - Acho que você vai viver!

– Você acha? - Ela perguntou atônita. Nessas horas ela preferia que as pessoas tivessem certeza.

Bobby revirou os olhos

– Você foi mordida por um chupa-cabra, Leelah. - Ele respondeu um pouco ríspida. - Não foi um cão ou um lobo. Foi um chupa-cabra. Se você tiver sorte, as bactérias da mordida dele vão parar de se proliferar nessa ferida e você vai ficar bem.

Dessa vez foi a vez de Leelah revirar os olhos. Impaciente como era, queria logo levantar-se e dar o fora dali. Principalmente porque não estava se sentindo nem um pouco a vontade na presença dos filhos de John.

– Ok, ok. - Ela queixou-se. - Alguém pode, pelo menos, me trazer um copo d'água?

– Ahn, claro! - Sam respondeu, indo em direção a cozinha e retornando com um copo cheio.

Enquanto Leelah virava em poucos goles o líquido incolor, Bobby começou:

– É melhor você subir e descansar. Você vai ter uma bela de uma noite... Espero que você não tenha febre.

– Eu estou bem, - ela disse.

– Não, não! Você não está nada bem. Você vai dormir e vai ficar quieta e só vai levantar da cama quando eu disser que pode.

Sabendo que não tinha como argumentar contra Bobby, mas completamente frustrada, tentou-se levantar mais uma vez. Teimosa que era, tentou ignorar a dor que sentia em seu ombro.

– Ok, vou precisar de ajuda para subir.

Sam não demorou para ir em sua direção, passando o braço fino da garota por trás de seus ombros. Dean, por outro lado, ficara parado num canto, adotando a sua carranca mais séria. Não tinha ficado nem um pouco feliz com os comentários de Leelah sobre seu pai e passava a não gostar nenhum pouco da menina. Bobby olhou para ele com um semblante ainda mais sério, indicando que se ele não ajudasse o irmão a carregar Leelah, ele provavelmente sofreria as conseqüências.

Como todo mundo naquela casa não gostava nem um pouco de ser contrariado, foi a vez de Dean rolar os olhos e ir em direção a Leelah, passando seu outro braços por trás de seus ombros. Para a má sorte do rapaz, ele ficou exatamente com o ombro machucado da morena, que ralhou de dor quando seu membro foi moivmentado para cima:

– Filho da puta, - Ela chorou.

Sem se importar com a reação dela, continuou e, junto do irmão, subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto mais próximo. Lá os dois repousaram a garota na cama, que deitou-se confortavelmente. Agindo como a probrezinha machucada, ainda teve a cara de pau e sorrir de canto e dizer:

– Obrigada, meninos. - Seu sorriso sacana brincando em seus lábios. - Agora, se não se importam, que tal trazerem um sanduíche de peito de peru e alface, hum?


	3. Papillion, Nebraska

Noites como aquela não eram raras. Aliás, eram mais comuns do que Leelah gostaria. Experiências de quase morte aconteciam uma vez por semana e ela tinha certeza de que já havia encontrado mais _Reapers_ do que deveria. E conseguido escapar em cada uma das vezes por um tris. Leelah começava achar que seria difícil o mundo se ver livre dela.

Mas aquela ferida em seu ombro ainda parecia fatal. Tinha a impressão de que a qualquer momento a casca que se formou por cima das marcas dos dentes do chupa-cabra iria se abrir, e sangue escorreria pelo seu corpo até esvair e deixa-la seca, sem vida…

Ela abriu os olhos de seu sono que, apesar de profundo, não havia sido nada confortável. Tivera pesadelos, dores, febre e em algum ponto da madrugada até começou a achar que veria mais um de seus amigos escravos d'A Morte. Em um segundo ponto, rezou para que isso finalmente acontecesse.

Mas o dia amanheceu com uma luz intensa passando pelas frestas da cortina do quarto e vozes intensas vindas do andar de baixo. Ela sabia onde estava. Se lembrava muito bem que na noite anterior dirigira por seis cidades, atravessando o estado, para ir de encontro com a pessoa que ela sabia ser uma das únicas capazes de salvá-la.

Para a sua sorte, sua persistência valeu sua vida. E ela estava certa: Bobby a salvou. Com uma pequena ajuda dos filhos de John Winchester... Que, aliás, ela não fazia idéia de que existiam. Aquele babaca do John, pensara ela, era bem misterioso e ela imaginava que um dia ficaria sabendo de algum de seus segredos. Só não imaginava que esse segredo envolvia filhos, e filhos mais velhos do que ela.

Levantou-se da cama, jogando as cobertas grossas para o lado. Estava com sua calça jeans suja e ensanguentada, mas a camiseta rasgada na qual chegara havia sido substituída por outra, preta e grande demais para o seu corpo pequeno. Andando lentamente, seguiu em direção as escadas e com muito esforço conseguiu chegar em pé no primeiro andar.

Bobby foi a primeira pessoa que ela avistou, com seu boné de costume. Impaciente, ele ralhava sobre alguma coisa que o deixava tenso. Ela aproximou-se, erguendo o braço saudável para tocar-lhe no ombro.

\- Hey, Bobby, - ela sorriu.

O velho virou-se rapidamente para encará-la e sua expressão, antes séria, amenizara e sorrira.

\- Hey, garota. – Ele respondeu. – Como está se sentindo?

\- Já estive melhor, - ela respondeu, andando em direção ao sofá. Bobby agarrou-lhe pelo braço quando percebeu que estava cansada demais. Descer os vinte e três degraus de um andar para o outro já havia sido seu exercício do dia. Ela arfava.

Nesse instante ela percebeu que os dois não estavam sozinhos na sala. Dean e Sam aproximaram-se... Sam para ajuda-la a sentar-se, como Bobby fazia. Ela suspirou, erguendo os olhos para fitá-lo. Belos olhos castanhos, ela pensou. Olhos do John.

\- Bom... – Ela continuou. – Sobrevivi a noite. Acho que já posso ir andando! – Não era uma pergunta. Ela queria mesmo ir embora. Não porque era uma ingrata, mas sim porque não aguentava mais nem um minuto na presença dos Winchester. Mesmo assim, sua afirmação soou como uma mentira descarada. Ela sabia muito bem que não tinha condições de se manter em pé sozinha por muito tempo, quanto menos dirigir.

Bobby deu uma gargalhada sarcástica:

\- Você só pode estar brincando, - ele disse. – Você dormiu por dezenove horas seguidas, está sem comer a mais de um dia e provavelmente ainda precisa de curativo com beijo-do-demônio.

Foi aí que ela percebeu que, de fato, seu estômago estava vazio. Ela daria tudo por um grande hambúrguer com bacon e batata fritas. Além do mais, ela não era alguém que recusava comida.

\- Eu aceito um combo gigante do Jeff's Burguers, se é isso que você está dizendo... – Ela respondeu, um pouco feliz demais pra quem havia sido quase dilacerada por um monstro.

Dean, do outro lado da sala, sorriu de canto. Aquela garota tinha um belo de um gosto para comida, ele pensara, e no fundo se reprimiu por ter se quer imaginado algo positivo sobre Leelah. Desde que ela chegara na noite passada e que descobrira que ela conheceu John, o rapaz havia tomado as possíveis dores que o pai tinha contra ela. John e Leelah provavelmente não tiveram uma relação amigável. E Dean confiava no julgamento de seu pai o bastante para saber que havia um motivo por trás disso.

Sam, por outro lado, passara esse tempo todo curioso demais para desenvolver um desgosto por Leelah. Ele queria saber sobre o pai... Queria saber sobre ela... Queria saber como raios os dois se conheceram e porque ela achava John tão inconveniente.

\- Posso buscar algo para comermos, - Ele sugeriu. Estava querendo conquistar a confiança da garota para então poder perguntar tudo o que queria. Ele sempre fora assim, cauteloso.

Leelah abriu um sorriso de canto a canto do rosto. Não esconderia sua fome, muito menos sua gratidão pra com aqueles que lhe alimentam. Ela era, afinal de contas, uma garota fácil de se agradar. Talvez Sam Winchester não fosse tão mal quanto ela imaginara.

Uma vez que Sam retornara com comida o suficiente para um batalhão, estava pronto para, enfim, tocar no assunto que parecia ser delicado demais para a jovem morena que acabara de conhecer. Estavam todos os quatro sentados a mesa, num silêncio que só era quebrado pelo ruído do papel pardo abrindo e rasgando. Leelah atacara o primeiro sanduíche que vira na frente, seguida por Dean, que parecia não gostar nada do fato de ela poder ter escolhido sua refeição primeiro.

\- Hm, hm – Sam pigarreou enquanto abria uma garrafa de cerveja e ajeitava-se em sua cadeira, bem a frente de Leelah. – Então, Leelah... Como conheceu meu pai?

Nessa hora o silêncio pareceu ficar mais intenso do que antes. Os olhos de Bobby encaravam Sam duramente, sua face carregada com uma expressão de reprovação. Não era uma boa idéia tocar naquele assunto com Leelah.

A garota, como de esperado por Bobby, se sentiu um pouco acuada. Ela não sabia ao certo se queria falar sobre John Winchester. Eles não foram amigos... Eles não se davam bem... E ela definitivamente tinha problemas não resolvidos com ele. Problemas que ela nunca teve a chance de resolver. Ela suspirou, seu olhar um pouco triste. Talvez falar sobre ele fizesse seus incômodos amenizarem.

\- O inconveniente do seu pai, - ela começou, largando o enorme hambúrguer no prato. – Por mais que fosse inconveniente mesmo, - ela limpou as pontas dos dedos num guardanapo. – salvou a minha vida. Mais de uma vez. – Era uma dura verdade que ela não gostava de admitir. – Eu o conheci em Dallas, há uns sete anos. Eu estava caçando um lobisomem. Era uma merda de uma garota inexperiente e sozinha e alvo fácil pra esses monstros dentuços. Mas lá estava ele... John Winchester, segurando sua espingarda de cano serrado. Um herói sem capa e sem máscara. – Leelah dissera essa última frase com um tom carregado de ironia. Puro fingimento. Ela sempre vira John como um herói de verdade… A justiça sobrenatural personificada.

Bobby pigarreou. Ele sabia muito bem onde aquela conversa ia terminar: provavelmente Leelah sairia atirando sua pistola pela casa, gritando e xingando o sobrenome Winchester, amaldiçoando o sangue da família. É! Já deu pra entender o quanto esse assunto era, de fato, delicado para ela.

\- Leelah, quer uma cerveja? – Ele perguntou, tentando distrair a garota e mudar o assunto. Infelizmente para ele, Sam era determinado demais.

\- Em Dallas, hm?! - Sam sorriu de canto. Ele sempre tivera uma imagem um pouco incoerente de seu pai. Hora via-o como um defensor, um homem de boa índole que tivera a infelicidade de ser jogado no caminho que seguira e que não tinha escolhas a não ser ser quem ele era. Outras vezes - na maioria das vezes - via John como um tirano cruel e sem escrúpulos e que ele e Dean eram apenas seus soldados. Sentia muita raiva de seu pai, ainda… Mesmo dois anos depois de sua morte. Mas em momento nenhum deixara de amá-lo e descobrir que ele era mais parecido com o bom homem do que com o tirano era sempre confortante.

Dean, no outro canto da mesa, percebia essa satisfação no rosto de seu irmão. Percebia também que ele estava cada vez mais e mais a vontade perto de Leelah. Dean não gostava nem um pouco disso. Para ele a morena ainda era sinal de problemas e não importava o quanto ela falasse bem de John. Ele a observou por alguns instantes, enquanto ela voltava a comer o hambúrguer que deixara no prato. Ela estava pálida e com um rosto cansado, mesmo tendo dormido por dezenove horas seguidas. Ainda estava frágil de uma luta da qual não deveria ter saído viva e mesmo assim lá estava ela: em pé e pronta para dar o fora. Exatamente o que ele iria querer se estivesse no lugar dela.

Além disso, Dean não conseguia deixar de notar que, mesmo com olheiras escuras, Leelah ainda tinha os mais belos olhos azuis que ele já vira. Não eram como o mar ou o céu num dia de Sol… Eram mais como a noite, como o infinito azul-marinho estrelado. Uma imensidão incógnita, cheia de perguntas mas sem nenhuma resposta.

Afastou tais pensamentos rapidamente. Vai ver John pensara a mesma coisa quando a conheceu…

\- Espera um pouco, - ele interrompeu o silêncio. - Sete anos? Vocês se conheceram há sete anos? - Confuso, ele fez algumas contas em sua cabeça. Aquela garota não podia ter mais do que vinte anos e se ela e John se conheceram a tanto tempo, ela provavelmente ainda era uma criança.

\- É, - ela respondeu um pouco confusa.

Mais uma vez, Bobby vira aonde aquilo ia dar…

\- Você devia ser só um feto! - Dean brincou.

Leelah largou o hambúrguer pela segunda vez, dessa vez sem se importar em limpar os dedos. Brava, ela ergueu-se da cadeira rapidamente. Uma péssima idéia, já que fora tomada por uma tontura que, apesar de leve, não era nem um pouco oportuna. Era claro qual dos dois garotos ali havia puxado a inconveniência do pai.

\- Por um acaso você está me chamando de criança? – Ela ralhou. – Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho? – Era uma pergunta retórica, mas pelo visto Dean não percebeu.

\- Sei lá... – Ele, ele começou a responder no mesmo tom que ela. – Uns dezenove? Porque com certeza você ainda é uma criança.

Leelah havia sido chamada de criança a sua vida toda. Se havia algo do qual ela não admitia ser chamada, era criança. Colocando as mãos na cintura e fechando ainda mais a cara, Leelah respondeu:

\- Para a sua informação eu tenho idade o suficiente para cuidar de mim mesma... Coisa que nem você e nem seu pai pelo visto perceberam.

\- Ah! Claro! – Dean respondeu, levantando-se para encará-la de frente. – Não foi você mesma que acabou de dizer que ele salvou a sua vida mais de uma vez?

Percebendo que nada de bom sairia daquela conversa, Bobby decidiu intervir. Sendo o terceiro a levantar-se, o velho enfiou-se no meio dos dois e reclamou:

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Leelah – ele ralhou enquanto encarava a garota nos olhos. – Você tem vinte e quatro anos, você é uma criança! Todos vocês são... – Ele continuou. Em seguida virou-se para Dean, empurrando-o pelo peito para afastá-lo da garota. – Enquanto vocês agirem feito os idiotas que são, vocês são crianças... E isso inclui você também, Sam.

Frustrada, Leelah andou para longe, indo até a sala. Bobby seguiu-a. Ele bem sabia o quanto efeito tinham aquelas palavras sobre ela. Cabisbaixa, a morena sentou-se no sofá de braços cruzados...

\- Leelah?! – Bobby chamou.

\- Ninguém tem o direito de me chamar de criança, Bobby, - ela choramingou. – Lydia, aquela vaca daquela mulher... Era só do que ela me chamava... De criança, de incapaz, de indefesa... E John! Aquele filho da puta! – Ela queria continuar, mas continuar significava reconhecer a falta que John fazia. E ela não queria dar esse gostinho aos filhos dele. Por isso ela simplesmente se calou e arquejou.

Foi então que Sam percebeu que o vínculo de Leelah e seu pai não era uma mera relação entre dois caçadores. Eles provavelmente tiveram um passado. Ele só não sabia se esse passado envolvia simpatia ou rancor.

Bobby suspirou e virou o rosto para Dean.

\- Vocês não tinham um demônio pra caçar? – Talvez fosse a hora dos meninos Winchester irem embora. Dean conseguia ser bem inapropriado quando queria e conhecendo o garoto, Bobby sabia que aquela discussão estava provavelmente longe de terminar. – Pelo que eu me lembre vocês estavam indo para Papillion.

\- Papillion? – Leelah ergueu a cabeça rapidamente. – Vocês estão investigando os sinais demoníacos de Papillion? – Estressada, Leelah levantou-se do sofá para ir em direção a Sam Winchester. – Sem chances! Eu estava investigando Papillion.

\- Pensei que você estava caçando chupa-cabras.

\- Eu estava caçando demônios quando fui interrompida por chupa-cabras. – Ela apontou enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. – Esse caso é meu!

\- Hey hey! Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva, garota. – Dean começou. – Esse caso é nosso!

Prevendo um segundo round, Bobby arfou e soltou o corpo pesado no sofá, sentindo-se completamente vencido. Não iria mais se intrometer em briga de criança e se Dean e Leelah queriam brigar, que brigassem. E que sobrevivesse o melhor!

\- É?! – Leelah virou-se para ele, indo até sua direção. Aproximou-se o suficiente para que a diferença de altura entre dois ficasse gritante. A garota parecia mesmo uma criança perto dele. No entanto sua expressão nada amigável – expressão de quem quer partir pra briga! – mantinha clara a sensação de tensão no ar. Alguém provavelmente sairia ferido dali. – Então vamos ver quem chega lá primeiro!

Enfurecida, Leelah dera meia volta em seus pés num movimento veloz o suficiente para jogar seus cabelos escuros e compridos para cima de Dean. Para a sorte do rapaz, a cabeça da garota ficava muito abaixo da sua, o que evitou que ele recebesse uma chicotada de cabelos no rosto.

Leelah andou rapidamente até a porta e ignorou quando Bobby tentou impedi-la, dizendo que ela ainda estava muito fraca para dirigir. Ignorou também o fato de que ela não estava vestindo roupas próprias e que aquela camiseta preta provavelmente pertencia a algum dos meninos (possivelmente a Sam, considerando o comprimento da mesma).

Girou a maçaneta com força e saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Se alguém ia chegar primeiro em Papillion, seria ela! Ou seu nome não era Leelah Dunthorne.


End file.
